1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved hose supporting device and, more particularly, pertains to supporting a hose adjacent a water outlet valve with a support provided solely by the hose bib.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for holding hoses at a predetermined location through a wide variety of apparatuses and devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for holding hoses at a predetermined location through a wide variety of apparatuses and devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting hoses and other devices adjacent a house through supporting bolts, attachment mechanisms and a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for holding hoses at a predetermined location through a wide variety of apparatuses and devices. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,737 discloses a wall mount, caddy mount garden hose reel.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,556 discloses the design of a nozzle holder for garden hose.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,809 discloses the design of a garden hose holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,681 discloses the design of a garden hose nozzle holder.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,529 discloses the design of another garden hose holder.
In this respect, the hose supporting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a hose adjacent a water outlet valve with a support provided solely by the hose bib.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hose supporting device which can be used for supporting a hose adjacent a water outlet valve with a support provided solely by the hose bib. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.